Studies are to be continued on the biosynthesis and metabolism of the major and some minor lipids of the brain and spinal cord. Emphasis will be placed on the catabolism of cholesterol by brain, which we believe will constitute a new phase of study. Certain aspects of brain cholesterol biosynthesis and metabolism of other major lipids will be studied in cell-enriched preparations and in tissue culture.